


Workout Sessions (The Through Knitting To Love Remix)

by laireshi



Category: Marvel 616, New Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, Knitting, M/M, Tony's Red Thong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi
Summary: Steve might or might not have knitted a half-naked doll of Tony Stark. Realisations follow as Tony finds it.





	Workout Sessions (The Through Knitting To Love Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers is Going to Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212354) by [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ChibiSquirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiSquirt/pseuds/ChibiSquirt) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2018) collection. 



> Do yourself a favour and go look at ChibiSquirt's work, as they actually KNITTED A DOLL OF TONY WEARING THE THONG.
> 
> (Set in some alternative timeline when Steve and Tony live together before the New Avengers form, but this is mostly feels and kissing anyway.)

Steve’s phone rings. He twitches, surprised. He was focused enough on sketching that he spaced out, the loud ringtone right now is jarring. As he reaches for it, he starts to grin: the caller ID says _Shellhead_.

“Are you really calling me when we’re in the same building?” Steve asks in lieu of hello.

Tony chuckles down the line. “It’s faster this way,” he says. “My meeting just got moved. Remember that sparring I got out of?”

Tony has been negotiating an important agreement and had to skip out last week. Steve understood, of course, but he likes it when they spar. It’s an occasion to spend time with Tony, and more than that, a _relaxed_ Tony. There’s no time to think of armour updates and company stocks in the gym. 

“I’m free now,” Steve says. “Let’s give you a workout before you change into a complete desk jockey.”

“Very funny, Cap,” Tony answers. “I hope your old bones can handle this.”

Steve laughs. “Are you in your room?” he asks. “Mind bringing my suit?”

“Who’s lazy now?” Tony asks back. “I’ll bring it.”

Steve sets his sketchbook down, laying his pencils carefully on top of it. He leaves it on the table. It’s just him and Tony living in the Tower now and while he was drawing Tony just now, there’s nothing in this notebook he wants to hide. (Not like the one he has in his bedside drawer, filled with drawings of Tony that are just a bit _too_ telling.)

He heads to the elevator, humming quietly. He’s in a good mood. The memory of the Avengers team falling apart is still fresh, yes, but living with Tony has helped immensely—both of them, he feels. Tony seems less tired, at least, and he makes the effort to share meals with Steve. 

He takes off his shirt, waiting for Tony to arrive in the gym with his workout clothes and stretches out his arms to get rid of any kinks he might’ve gotten while drawing. 

He looks quizzically at his mobile. Tony’s taking longer than expected. It’s not like Steve has other plans, but when he’s waiting for Tony, five minutes seem like eternity. He tries not to examine that too closely.

When the door to the gym finally opens, Steve smiles. Tony walks in, still dressed in a business suit, only his tie missing. He’s carrying two sets of workout clothes over his arm, and there’s a curious expression to his face. 

Steve has to swallow at the sight of him. Trust Tony to make _existing_ look attractive.

“I got your clothes,” Tony says. He looks like he wants to add something, but instead he just stops two steps from Steve and tilts his head.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “Out with it.”

“Weeell,” Tony drawls. He reaches into his suit pocket. “I see I made an impression,” he says, pulling out a knitted doll.

Oh. Oh, _no_.

Steve feels his face go red; as red as the underwear on the little doll. Little doll that’s very obviously Tony Stark, clad only in the red thongs.

Tony must’ve opened a wrong drawer, and fuck, Steve’s an idiot, not hiding it better. He _asked_ Tony to get him his things.

“Uh. That.” Steve’s not sure what to say and hopes desperately for the ground to swallow him. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Tony says, and Steve’s stomach drops. “You made me bald.”

Steve blinks. “I— _what_?”

“Obviously you were more busy knitting this.” Tony turns the doll around and taps its backside. “I can see your dedication with short rows. Not sure I’d have the patience.”

Steve blinks again. “You knit?” he asks stupidly.

Tony shrugs. “Jarvis taught me when I was a kid. Howard didn’t think it was appropriate for a boy, obviously. Anyway, back to the topic . . .”

“. . . I can add the hair,” Steve offers.

Tony smiles at him. “You’d better.” He sets everything he’s carrying on the bench next to him and meets Steve’s eyes with his own intense gaze. “Do you draw me like that, too?”

Steve feels himself go even redder. “Um.”

“That’s a yes, then,” Tony comments. He seems surprisingly at ease, especially compared to how on edge Steve’s feeling right now. “I don’t mind, you know.”

Steve swallows. “I’m still sorry.”

Tony shakes his head. He very obviously looks Steve up and down. “I would want to draw you myself, if I had any kind of artistic abilities.”

Steve’s brain finally catches up to him. He reaches for Tony, feeling bolder when Tony doesn’t step away, only leans into Steve’s touch as Steve cups his cheek, runs his thumb over Tony’s face, brushes his moustache. 

Tony’s eyes flutter closed as Steve leans in, slowly, so very slowly, before finally touching his lips to Tony’s. Suddenly, Tony’s hands are on Steve’s bare arms, pulling him closer, fingers digging into his skin, and Tony’s kissing him back, hungry and insistent. 

“That’s,” Tony says when they separate, “a hundred times better than any workout you might’ve planned for us today.”

“That’s not workout,” Steve says, and he reaches to open Tony’s shirt, pausing after the first button. “Unless you want to—”

“ _Yes_ ,” Tony interrupts, “didn’t I make this very obvious—” and he kisses Steve again, and again.

Steve’s pretty sure he’s going to wake up soon, so he sets to make the most out of it while he can. He kisses down Tony’s jaw and neck, settling down to suck on the spot between his collarbones. Tony makes a desperate little sound down in his throat.

“I’ve thought about it,” Tony says, and his voice just about drives Steve mad, low and hoarse. “I never thought you’d be interested, though.”

Steve pauses in his exploration of Tony’s chest, his hands settled on Tony’s belt. “Tony,” he says. “You—you’re more than just sex for me.”

Tony shivers under Steve’s touch. “You’re _everything_ for me,” he answers. “And we’re in a locker room.”

“It’s very private,” Steve says, because he’s pretty sure he’d explode if they had to walk somewhere now. 

Tony laughs breathlessly. “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

Steve wanted to reply, but he opens Tony’s trousers and he suddenly can’t formulate any words.

Tony’s wearing deep red thong under his suit, just like that day when Steve first learnt of Iron Man’s identity.

“So I _might’ve_ been hopeful when I found that doll,” Tony says over Steve. “And I _might’ve_ changed.”

“You’re the futurist,” Steve says finally, feeling his mouth water at the sight; Tony in an open shirt and trousers and this red thong, stretched because he’s hard already.

“We should probably talk,” Tony says.

“We should,” Steve agrees as he goes to his knees in front of Tony. “Later.”

“La—” Tony stops mid-word, sucking in a loud breath as Steve mouths at him. 

They only get to talking the next day, though: this turns out to be the longest workout session they’ve ever had.

(Several sessions, in fact.)


End file.
